


spring's symphony

by sereianity



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art as a love language, Awkward Osamu, Crush at First Sight, First Love, Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor AtsuKita, Mutual Pining, Sneaky Suna, SunaOsa inlove in Spring Season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sereianity/pseuds/sereianity
Summary: Even if the park is covered by the aroma of newly sprouted cherry blossoms, Osamu was able to ge a whiff of how Suna smelled.'He smelled like mint... like how I smelled the first day of spring.'
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30
Collections: SunaOsa Valentine's Exchange





	spring's symphony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slumber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slumber/gifts).



> hello slumber, this is my gift for you. it is very late, like super late, and i really apologize for that. this is actually the first-ever fic that i made and i am pretty scared but i know you said that you are easy to please. i hope you would like it! thank you so much for waiting!
> 
> i would like give a big thanks to su ([@cherrybomb_su](https://twitter.com/cherrybomb_su?s=20)) for beta reading this fic and hannah ([@hanoorins](https://twitter.com/hanoorins?s=20)) for editing some parts. thank you so much you both! you helped me a lot. also, to yna (my wifey, [@miyafour](https://twitter.com/miyafour?s=20)) for cheering and helping me so much to make this fic, i am so lucky to have you wifey, i love you much T.T 
> 
> and for the people who would read this fic, i hope you enjoy reading this! xoxo

I wandered lonely as a cloud

That floats on high o'er vales and hills,

When all at once I saw a crowd,

A host, of golden daffodils;

Beside the lake, beneath the trees,

Fluttering and dancing in the breeze.

**\- I Wandered Lonely as a Cloud**

**By William Wordsworth**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Nothing was more annoying to Osamu than his twin brother's mouth.

People always tell them that they got along pretty well, but no, there isn’t a time where Osamu doesn't want to smack Atsumu. He is a gigantic pain in the ass. If it wasn't for their mother telling them to help each other out, then he would've disowned Atsumu. Yet, if you were giving help that frequently, most likely, it would be abused.

And, of course, it was. 

By Atsumu, as expected. No less from the resident leech in his life.

It's March and the school year just ended. Soon, they will be second years. Time flies. Osamu tries to remember what happened during his time as a first-year in Inarizaki High but to no avail. He could say volleyball, and he wasn't sure. He has no thoughts, head empty,  _ only onigiri _ in his mind.

He doesn't know.

"'Samu... please. This will be the last one. I promise." Atsumu is kneeling as he hugs Osamu's leg. He has his puppy eyes look, but Osamu cannot be fooled. Never again. Not after that terrible incident in middle school, he would perhaps want to relive.

They are currently in front of their house, creating a commotion at four o'clock in the morning, not really caring if they disturb the neighbors. Their parents went on a business trip, leaving the two alone, hoping they'd come back to an intact house and a complete set of twins. 

"For god’s sake, 'Tsumu. I said what I said, and it's a no." Osamu stresses his last word as he tries to remove Atsumu's octopus-like grip. 

Atsumu wants to bake a cake for his "crush" and wants to confess today, and Osamu is disgusted. Atsumu doesn't even like to cook, so who made his brother want to bake some lame-ass cake? He curses this crush of his twin brother. But of course, it is none other than their upperclassman and a volleyball club member, Kita Shinsuke.

Oh shit, he takes the curse back. Kita-san is _ scary. _ You do not anger the gods, or you will face immediate death. 

_ He doesn't want to die yet _ ; he hasn't even decided what to eat for his last meal on Earth.

Last month, Atsumu told him that he was gay. He wasn't shocked about the confession at all. Only a fool wouldn't notice, i.e., Miya Atsumu. But he knows that Atsumu would take a lot of time just to say something about him. So, Osamu, even if he noticed something right or wrong about his twin, would stay silent and wait.

"Please 'Samu. This is the only chance and courage that I have. Help me with this."

Sometimes, he just can't believe that his twin brother, who looks very cocky and intimidating, as others say, would beg like this. 

"Let go, or else I'm gonna punch ya," Osamu warns.

"But 'Samu... I wanna give a cake to Kita-san. He invited us over to his house, but you won't come with me, so this is my chance to have time with him alone and confess my feelings."

"No. Let go of me, asshole, or else I will not be able to get Napoleones from the sweet shop."

"Why the hell are those sweets more important than me? I am your blood relative -- your twin!"

"A fact that I can barely accept. Now, move." Osamu pushes his brother's face using his right hand, and the hug of Atsumu lightly loosens that he is able to kick him just to shove him off. He immediately runs out of their place without looking back at Atsumu, who was currently holding his left side as if it was a strong kick he was given.

"'SAMU, YA STUPID SHIT! I'M GOING TO GET YA LATER! I'M GONNA TELL MOM!"

"Yeah… yeah… such a dramatic prick." Osamu shrugs as he runs off.

The weather is still cold since spring just came. He decides to wear a brown sweater with a T-shirt inside for his body to fight against the temperature. The street lights are illuminating the path. Osamu adjusts his black beanie on his head as he decides to walk after running further away from their house. He is just making sure that Atsumu won't follow him, but he guesses that he won’t since he kicked his brother so hard. Osamu believes his twin deserves it because he won't let go of it when he has some business to do. _ Of course, food is important for Osamu, a very important business. _

Dramatic. Atsumu was always dramatic, Osamu was used to it, but he was still over his twin's personality, making him irritated. They are total opposites knowing how his personality was very laid back, but their parents would always tell them that they are the same. Osamu shrugged that off. He doesn't believe that. He wasn't annoying like his brother.

And he wasn't like his brother at all.  _ He knows that they are different.  _ Volleyball has been the thing that tied them together ever since they were kids and even until high school. People loved them on the volleyball court. People commented they were the same. They were par on skills regarding the mentioned sport, but the thing is, Osamu noticed how Atsumu loved it more. Osamu tried to believe that the sport was also a thing that he would love, but as he observed and compared himself to his twin, there was a small difference. Atsumu loves volleyball more than him. He viewed himself more like a defected clone. He cannot see himself playing volleyball until the end.

Their parents gave them the same amount of love. The twins promised that they would make them proud, but for sure, Atsumu can do it better. Atsumu was actually the better one between the two of them. He is more like a shadow of his twin; at least, that is how he viewed himself. Osamu was still confused about what he would do in his future.

_ 'That's too much thinking.' _

Osamu thinks as he finally reaches his destination. He can just step out from his conflicted self and indulge himself in sweets for a while.

_ 'So, this is the shop, huh?' _

Osamu is amazed that there is a pastry shop open early in the morning because he believes that shops open around nine o'clock in the morning. The shop looks new. The outside was painted in white cream color with two sliding doors. There are also a few big plant pots on each side of the entrance. Stepping on the terracotta tiles, he enters the shop. His classmate told him that the shop runs out too fast and always sells out when the clock strikes eight in the morning, because locals near the shop love the delicacies. He wonders why he didn't know about that. Probably because no one informed him knowing that the dessert would sell out right away. He didn't go out that much and seldom visited cafes or any pastry shops.

_ 'Obviously, a new sweet shop around here.' _

Different smells of the pastries lingering in the place enter his nose. He doesn't even know why but his nose can recognize smells well. A skill of his body, he thinks. He noticed that quite a few people are lining up carrying some red boxes, which he recognized as the 'napoleones' that the shop is famous for since it looks the same as the containers he was given. People do love the delicacy, just waking up early just to get it. He wants to check some other sweets, but he focuses on finding those napoleons he really wanted to buy and leaves the place immediately.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**The First Movement: The Beginning of Spring**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Osamu is sitting on a bench under a big sakura tree in front of a manmade lake. It is the park that he always goes to just to spend time thinking, eating, sightseeing, and his secret hobby, drawing. Osamu loves drawing seasons and his favorite to draw is the season of Spring. Also, the thing that he loves about his spot is that no one comes there other than him since it is the very corner of the park. He discovered the spot when he was still a middle schooler after a big fight with Atsumu because his twin accidentally destroyed the first cake that he baked. He remembered how he pushed the ruined cake onto Atsumu’s face and immediately ran off out of the house or else he could’ve violently fought his brother. He didn’t want that because they were scolded by their parents to not physically hit each other and solve the problem in a good way. Thus far, Osamu was very angry. Good thing, his mom’s voice sounded in his mind before kicking Atsumu to death.

He places the red box containing six pieces of napoleons beside him and puts his backpack in his lap. Unzipping his bag, he picks out his pencil and sketchbook. He lifts and crosses his legs in front of him because that is how he draws every time he sits. He never told anyone about his hobby aside from his twin and parents. Atsumu would know it because he always likes to mess with his things. He places his bag beside him and puts the sketchpad on his lap and holds the pencil.

The park is still peaceful and the street lamps around are turning off one by one. The surrounding is gradually lighting up, a signal that the sun will rise. It is still six o’clock in the morning. The sun rays would show a beautiful sight that Osamu is expecting. He loves spring making March his favorite month since he likes the smell of the mentioned season, how the snow melts and seeing the sakura trees waking up from dormancy with their newly sprouted leaves and cherry blossoms. It’s refreshing for him.

Osamu takes a deep breath, closes his eyes as he breathes out, and feels the soft caress of the small morning breeze on his face. Nothing else can be heard but the sound of the birds chirping and the small brushing sound of trees as the morning breeze passes by. It’s calming. A kind of thing that he likes.

_ ‘The music of spring is starting. It is so peaceful.’ _

Music of spring. That is how Osamu would like to describe what he is hearing right now. It feels like he is floating in cloud nine. Finally, a time where he could feel his own world that no one could understand but only him. It is the best feeling in the world that he could ever feel and he wished he could feel every minute of his life.

“Hey…”

A voice suddenly resonates coming from the side of the bench. It is soft and Osamu thinks it is probably a person far away, so he ignores it and continues to listen to the chirping birds.

“Hey… Osamu.”

But wait, the voice is so familiar and it called his name. That’s weird. Osamu slowly opens his eyes and turns his head to the direction where the voice is coming from. A pair of green eyes meet his gray ones. The person wears a worried expression, visible by the frown on his face. A word appears in Osamu’s mind after seeing it. 

_ ‘Pretty..’ _

The sun had awoken to lead a kingdom again. The morning sun rays glisten the lakes’ surface and the melting snow sparkles as if they were stars. The petals of the first cherry blossom of spring show its pink glory as is lit up by the sunrays. Nonetheless, Osamu misses seeing that as he is starstruck by the face and all those things that he was expecting to see turn into a background like he is seeing the main protagonist of a movie. A face that he always loves to glance at every time the person isn’t looking in his direction. Is he dreaming? Probably.

“Osamu… are you okay?” There is a hint of worry in the person’s tone. Osamu is able to recognize that the person who was standing and calling him was Suna Rintarou.

“S-Suna?” Osamu speaks with a shocked expression.

“Yeah… it is me. Why are you shocked?” Suna tilts his head, asking Osamu.

Osamu is taken aback. He wasn’t expecting any person would come near him. Rather, he wasn’t expecting any person would come in this part of the park. Obviously, he wasn’t expecting that Suna Rintarou would appear all of a sudden in front of him.

“Of course I am. I am not expecting someone to come here in my space, ya know.” Osamu answers.

Suna chuckles and that is bad for Osamu, his stomach starts to flutter, He feels that his cheeks are starting to burn. He wants to leave the place and run as far as he can. Osamu is thinking that he probably looks like shit right now. Who would like to look stupid in front of their crush?

Yes, Osamu has a crush on Suna. Ever since the first day of their volleyball club activity. The boy introduced himself as a scouted player from Aichi during the introduction and he realized he could never take off his eyes from the boy’s face. He was confused at first. Osamu also likes girls since he had few girl crushes during middle school and even high school, but it was the first time he saw a boy this pretty that every time he sees, he can’t take off from his mind right away. He is still confused about what he was feeling but he was sure it was a crush.

“Funny. Mind if I sit?” Suna asks.

“Of course.” Osamu answers shortly and then after, he moves a little to make some space that Suna can sit.

Osamu doesn’t know how to start a conversation. He is thinking about it while Suna sits next to him. As a matter of fact, he never first initiated a conversation with the person currently next to him. If they talk, Atsumu’s presence is always there or any other club member. Suna was in the same class with another first-year club member named Kosaku, Class 1-1. Meanwhile, Atsumu was in Class 1-3 and Osamu was in Class 1-2 with another first-year club member named Gin. They are not classmates and they only talk during club activities. If he wasn’t wrong, there are about five first-years in their school’s volleyball club. He doesn’t really care and he never wished to talk with Suna indirectly since he was very shy to do so.

The atmosphere feels awkward. The imaginary butterflies in the stomach make Osamu sweat. He plans to start a conversation but can’t think of any until he sees the box of napoleons that he bought earlier. He didn’t touch it yet and he was planning to eat it anyway.

He grabs the box and opens it to see the waiting delicacy. Six square-shaped yellow sweets with a thick white glaze on top appeared. In the eyes of Osamu, the sweets look like sparkling gold.

“Ya want some?” Osamu lifts his right hand holding the red box offering the pastry to Suna who appears to be surprised and confused.

“What?” Osamu frowns.

“I’m just surprised. I never thought you would share your food.” Suna says while smiling wryly at him.

“Huh? What do ya mean?” Osamu is trying to figure out if Suna is teasing him or not.

“Atsumu mentioned that you never share your food- any type of food you possessed, that’s why he just steals your pudding every time. He told me that.” Chuckling, Suna tells Osamu.

“Tch.. That thieving rascal.” Osamu growls and squints causing his nose to scrunch. He can’t count with his fingers anymore how many times Atsumu stole his pudding but then he can’t also count how many times he had hit his twin brother because of that. “So, are ya gonna get one or not?”

“Woah… Chill. I will. It looks tasty.” Suna then grabs one of the napoleones inside the box. “What’s it called?”

“Napoleones… it is a pastry with sweet custard filling,” Osamu answers as Suna eats the pastry.

“I see. I never had one of these before.” Looking as if he was observing the pastry, Suna speaks

“It is my second time having this. One was from a girl classmate.”

A corner of Suna’s lips rises ready to tease Osamu, “Oh, yes. I forgot. You are also Mr. Popular.”

“I am not.” Osamu picks one napoleones from the box and starts to munch. He never considered himself popular. He is more just like a shadow of his twin. People only like him because he shares the same face with his brother.

The atmosphere became awkward again. He just continues to munch the sweets and stare at the glistening surface of the lake that the two of them are staring at.

“What are you doing here?”

“What are  _ ya _ doing here?”

They look at each other as they ask in unison. Surprised by speaking at the same time, Suna lets out a laugh while Osamu feels like his cheeks are burning but can’t keep himself but to smile.

“That was hilarious. Did you also ask just to stop the awkward situation?” Suna who is still laughing asks.

Osamu thinks that they are probably curious about each other but that’s pretty much a stupid idea. He should not think that Suna likes him the way he felt for the boy. The way he felt for the boy? Why does his mind think of that?

“Well yes. Ya can’t blame me. I am telling ya that I am not good with conservation.”

“Yeah, I noticed that,” says Suna.

Osamu’s mind literally shuts down when Suna says he noticed something about him. Is that means—

“So, what are you doing here?” Suna repeats his question.

“I bought that.” Osamu answered referring to the pastry he had bought. “And came here to see the sunrise. Also, I left my idiotic twin alone in the house because I don’t want to be dragged into his stupid business because I already scheduled an important thing for me. How about ya? What are ya doing here?”

But to be honest, he doesn’t want to see his brother's whipped face looking like a dog wagging its tail to its owner. It is hilarious how Osamu sees his brother with Kita. He ponders if Atsumu already went to Kita’s house. It was a circulating rumor that Kita’s family serves a shrine and they live there. Did Atsumu ask their upperclassman to visit his place or did they really get invited to go there?

“My apartment is near here. I woke up early and decided to take a stroll.” Suna replies.

It is just a pure coincidence, but Osamu was taking it as a lucky chance that he was able to talk to the person he had a crush on. It is fate? No, his mind is just being silly. Probably, luck is on his side. But of all those thoughts, he wonders why Suna is still here. He thought that Suna already left Hyogo and went back to his family in Aichi.

“I thought ya went back to Aichi.”

Suna looks at him with an amused face. “I’ll go back tomorrow. Spring vacation passes by quickly. I’ll just stay there for a couple of weeks and go back hereafter.”

Osamu just nods and doesn't know what to ask next or to throw a certain topic. He doesn’t know any of Suna’s interests. Volleyball, he guessed? But that is so obvious and that will be boring.

“I can’t believe you also draw.” Suna says suddenly.

“Draw? I---” Osamu’s eyes shift to the sketchpad found in his lap. He forgot about it because Suna appeared suddenly.

“That sketchpad, can I see the inside of it?” Suna requests as he finished eating the pastry.

“Uhmmm…”

Osamu strokes the back of his neck with his hand, a gesture that he is contemplating to show Suna his drawings. Knowing that Atsumu and their parents only know this hobby of his. He stares at Suna’s eyes that are full of curiosity.

“I guess you’re not confident. It is okay.” Suna gives up seeing the expression that Osamu is wearing.

“No… here.” Osamu, slightly blushing, offers his sketchpad to Suna. “It is okay. Ya discovered it, anyway. It isn’t a secret anymore… well, from you.”

Suna grabs the sketchbook and without any further ado, he flips the pages. Meanwhile, Osamu doesn’t look, quite embarrassed. He isn’t confident with his drawings.

On the other hand, Suna is quite impressed. The sketchpad looks old yet it seems like it was taken care of carefully. As he flips the pages, he couldn't stop himself from being enthralled and fascinated by the sketches drawn on every page of the sketchpad. He is sure that Osamu drew them very carefully and full of love. Why did he think of love? Because most of the sketches were food has drawn carefully with impressive shadings and lines turning them as if they were real.

“These are beautiful.” The compliment escaped in Suna’s mouth.

There were also drawings of people eating, with satisfied expressions. Suna flips another page and he sees Atsumu eating an onigiri. In the drawing, it seems like it is a young Atsumu.

“You also draw your twin, huh?” Suna faces Osamu with a teasing face. Only to find out that Osamu’s cheeks and ears are really red.

_ ‘That’s cute.’ _ Suna thinks.

“It.... most of those drawings were all from my memories.”

“You also love to draw nature, huh? Now, it is clear why you are here.” Suna adds.

Osamu doesn’t answer. He’s too shy to respond.

“So, this hobby is a secret from everyone? Aside from—”

Osamu cut Suna’s words. “Atsumu only knows this since he likes to meddle with my things and my parents as well…. It is just a hobby, fun for myself.”

“These are very beautiful.”

“Thank ya.”

“You made these with love and I see how food had a special place in your heart.” Suna comments.

Deep inside Osamu’s heart, a small flutter starts to ring.  _ Happiness? _ He guessed. He has never praised his drawing before. Their parents are expecting them to become volleyball athletes in their future. His parents just considered his drawings as a hobby but he was happy that they acknowledged buying him his first sketchpad during his sixth grade. Atsumu never really cared about his works.

Food. The inspiration in every drawing Osamu does and indeed has a special in his heart. His sketchpad is full of food drawings because every food there has certain memories that he finds special. But why does he also draw people who are eating food? Osamu loves seeing the expressions of people in every first bite of their food. It is like a sudden happiness. If you are hungry and having the first bite of your food will give an unexplainable amount of satisfaction and happiness as your taste buds indulge the flavor.

Osamu would always remember that kind of expression and that’s why he drew it. So, he won’t forget and will be immortalized by his sketches. He often sees those expressions every time visiting places where food is present and cooking shows that he watched on their television. Plus, at every family reunion, he would see the expressions of his family eating the prepared food. For him, food is just one expression of love.

“I guess I am lucky enough to know something about you, Osamu.” Osamu doesn’t realize the silence and Suna breaks it.

“Ah…. Yeah.”

“This is a little secret, I guess?” Suna looks at him with an excited expression.

Osamu chuckles. “Ya could say that.”

The both of them fail to realize how fast time went by. Suna returned the sketchbook to Osamu. Finds themselves talking about random things. Osamu feels really comfortable as if someone entered his world and he let them in. The air is still cold but it doesn’t bother the two people who were sitting on the bench, eating a certain pastry, laughing under that big sakura tree at the corner of the park.

Just the world and the both of them.

Even if the park is covered by the aroma of newly sprouted cherry blossoms, Osamu is able to get a whiff of how Suna smelled.

_ ‘He smelled like mint… like how I smelled the first day of Spring.” _

_________________________________________________________________________________

Continuous as the stars that shine

And twinkle on the milky way,

They stretched in never-ending line

Along the margin of a bay:

Ten thousand saw I at a glance,

Tossing their heads in sprightly dance.

**\- I Wandered Lonely as a Cloud**

**By William Wordsworth**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Time flies by so quickly that you won’t know. It was the month of April. The new school year started. The Miya Twins are currently walking to their school, Inarizaki High. The high school was famous in Hyogo Prefecture because of its marching band and, aside from volleyball, the aforementioned school is a powerhouse in different sports as well.

“‘Samu! Walk faster, ya idiot!” Atsumu complains all of a sudden as Osamu is right at his back following him.

“I am, ya shit. You can just leave me here alone and go run off to school.”

It is just around 7 o’clock in the morning and classes started around 8:30. Osamu knows for sure, Atsumu just wants to see his “boyfriend”. Who knows what happened that day he left his twin alone to go to Kita’s house.

Osamu recalls, he went home and no one was in the house, Atsumu had gone to Kita. A few hours later, his brother appeared at the front door inside their house, smiling like he had earned a jackpot. That was the time he told Osamu that he confessed and Kita felt the same way. Atsumu said it was unbelievable. He even said nothing to thank Osamu because he decided to just buy a cake in a bakery on his way to Kita’s house. 

Osamu ignored that because that day he was in a good mood as well, something better happened to him. Meeting and having a conversation with Suna. After they talked in the park, they went to an arcade and had lunch in a nearby Mcdonald's. Suna even treated him. It was the best day and later they decided to go home because turns out, Suna still needed to pack his things to bring home to Aichi.

Atsumu noticed Osamu smiling suddenly while the former was talking about what happened to him and Kita, making him ask what happened to the latter. Osamu said it was nothing and even said he was happy for him. Atsumu was perplexed because he didn’t expect that Osamu would say that to him. He asked if his twin is okay and if it was really his twin he was talking to. However, Osamu just rolled his eyes and went back to their room.

“I need to see Kita-san’s face early in the first morning of school. So, let me just do that will ya?!” Atsumu turns around, almost shouting at Osamu, making the latter annoyed.

“Then just go and sprint to school, dumbass.” Osamu shouts back and gets a grunt from Atsumu and starts to walk a little faster.

There will be never a day that the two of them aren’t fighting. They argue even about small things but somehow, they get along to do dumb stuff. Osamu always thinks that he is supposed to like Atsumu because he is his brother and he should. 

The twins, however, are lucky to have each other since deep inside them they are grateful to one another because they already had someone that can understand each of them and got a best friend before they are even born.

The twins finally reach the school. Some girls around the entrance suddenly squeal as if they had seen celebrities and some boys are throwing dagger-like stares at them. Atsumu is seen to be smiling and waving to the girls, meanwhile, Osamu walks directly to the bulletin board to find his new class and section, pushing aside the people that are already at the bulletin that he is able to go near.

Probably, one of the perks of being popular, people would give you space if you needed something. As he is finding his name in the list, his phone rings, notifying an email and when he checks it is a very familiar name.

**_From:_ ** _ Suna Rintarou _

**_Subject:_ ** _ First Day of School! _

_ Osamu, where are you? _

__

Osamu can’t help but to smile slightly. He remembers that while they were eating lunch at McDonald's, they exchanged emails. He just realizes that they had been exchanging emails ever since. He immediately replies.

**_To:_ ** _ Suna Rintarou _

**_Subject:_ ** _ Finding my class ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ _

_I am at the bulletin board. (o´ω｀o) I can’t find my new class and section yet._ （─. ─||） _There’s a lot of students here. （ミ￣ー￣ミ）_ _How about you? (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ_

__

**_From:_ ** _ Suna Rintarou _

**_Subject:_ ** _ Classroom _

_ I’m just waiting here for the teacher to arrive. _

“What are ya smiling about?” Osamu is startled by the sudden voice of his twin brother that he quickly hides his phone inside his pockets.

“None of yer business.” Osamu mutters causing Atsumu to glare at him but then shifts his eyes to the bulletin board.

“Ah! Found mine,” Atsumu declares. “I’m in Class 2-2 and… we aren’t classmates but cool, I am with Gin.”

It seems like they aren’t classmates again. During their primary years, they were always in the same class and it stopped when they had reached middle school. It didn’t stop them from eating lunch together though, even now.

“’Samu, I’ll go first so I can go visit Kita-san in the third years’ building.” Atsumu bid and Osamu nod as a response. He wonders if their upperclassman is doing okay with Atsumu as a company.

After Atsumu leaves, Osamu is able to find his class.

_ ‘Class 2-1’ _

Out of curiosity, he looks through the list and a name that makes his eyes widen. He instantly turns his back and hurriedly walks to his classroom.

Suna is sitting at the last row of student desks and chairs beside the window. He went very early to school, and it is an unusual thing for him. Atsumu had e-mailed him that together with his twin they would go to school early. He decided to come early as well just to see Osamu and maybe, they can talk for a while since they haven’t met for the past weeks. After finding out his class and section, he was just in a good mood today knowing that Osamu had become his classmate.

It was a nice decision that he came early. It is a good chance to surprise Osamu. However, he was getting tired of waiting. So, he decides to email Osamu to know where he was already at.

**_To:_ ** _ Miya Osamu _

**_Subject:_ ** _ First Day of School! _

_ Osamu, where are you? _

If Atsumu didn’t tell him that Osamu went out and would stay in his special place at that park, he wouldn’t be able to communicate like this with him. Good thing that park was near for him to go to and he woke up early so that he was able to read Atsumu’s email. Yes, Atsumu was helping him to get close with his twin. Why? Well, that’s because he likes Osamu. 

He told Atsumu about it first because Atsumu noticed how Suna glanced at his twin. Proving, somehow Atsumu has a keen sense and no second thoughts, he asked Suna if he liked his brother or not. There, Suna said yes without contemplating. Suna also learned that Atsumu noticed how his twin stole some glances at him as well. Without further ado, Atsumu told Suna that he would help him to be close with his twin as long as he would take it slowly. They had many attempts but failed, however, last time it was successful.

Suna came to Inarizaki feeling that he didn’t belong there. He was scouted and some eyes welcomed him into the volleyball club and had a hint of jealousy in them. You must be skillful enough to earn a position as a starter player, after all. 

Since he was in Aichi, he guessed that some students who were born in Hyogo find it unfair. Ever since he saw those gray eyes looking tenderly at him when he introduced himself made him believe that he was going to be okay.

He would always sense that Osamu was looking at him every time they had practice. He would also notice how Osamu would look uneasy every time he would talk to him during practice and actual games. Suna finds it cute until he realizes those acts of Osamu made him fall in love with the boy and he is pretty sure that Osamu likes him too.

**_From:_ ** _ Miya Osamu _

**_Subject:_ ** _ Finding my class ʕ·ᴥ·ʔ _

_I am at the bulletin board. (o´ω｀o) I can’t find my new class and section yet._ （─. ─||） _There’s a lot of students here. （ミ￣ー￣ミ）_ _How about you? (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡) づ_

Suna chuckles a little. Who would’ve thought that the laidback, aloof, and quiet twin would text like this? It was really adorable. Suna finds it really cute and can’t help but to like Osamu further.

_ ‘Oh, you would be shocked if you find out that we are classmates’ _

Does Suna want to confess that he likes Osamu? No, not yet. He wants to start as friends with Osamu first. He wants to learn a little bit more about him. He wants to take it little by little. As a matter of fact, he is enjoying himself. After those thoughts, he starts to type his reply to Osamu.

**_To:_ ** _ Miya Osamu _

**_Subject:_ ** _ Classroom _

_ I’m just waiting here for the teacher to arrive. _

Suna waits for a reply but it takes a while and it’s already 8:30. He pondered why. But then, a few minutes later, a person with gray hair looking effortlessly handsome enters the classroom and meets his eyes. Suna presumes that Osamu probably ran to their classroom because he notices that the latter was catching his breath.

_ ‘He is actually really silly.’ _

Suna sits down properly as Osamu approaches and speaks when he gets nearer, “Really? Suna, you didn’t text me that we are classmates.”

“I wanna surprise you, somehow.” Suna watches Osamu sit down in front of him since the chair right next to him is occupied.

“I am really surprised about it.” Osamu mutters sarcastically.

“Oh… so, you'll sit in front of me?” Suna attempts to tease him.

“Why? You don’t want to?” Turning his back, Osamu asks Suna.

“It’ll suck if I can’t see your face.” Suna teased. Osamu flinched a little after hearing what Suna said. The latter sees how Osamu is taken aback blushing slightly.

“I was joking.” Chuckling, Suna adds.

“Whatever…” Narrowing his eyes, Osamu turns his back to Suna. He does that since he feels that his cheeks are slowly burning. He doesn’t want Suna to see his blushing face. That’s too awkward. His heart is beating faster and his mind can’t think of anything but that sentence coming from Suna.

_ ‘What kind of joke is that?’ _

On the other side of the conversation, Suna is awfully anxious about what he said.

_ ‘Why did I say that?’  _

_________________________________________________________________________________

**The Second Movement: Evening**

_________________________________________________________________________________

It’s been a week since the first day of school. It is Monday again. It is 6 o’clock in the evening. The club activities are over. Around that time, streetlights were already illuminating the dark street. Usually, they would end around 5 o’clock in the afternoon but earlier they were finally given their new jerseys so it ended a little later. 

Earlier, something unexpected happened. Kita Shinsuke, their newly appointed captain, and the upperclassman that the twins respect the most, cried after receiving his jersey. Atsumu, of course, went to his boyfriend after the volleyball club activity. Osamu knows that their relationship is still a secret for others, except for him and another upperclassman who is also their childhood friend named Aran.

The second years of Inarizaki High Volleyball Club with Kita and Aran would always walk home together since the direction of their houses were all in the same way. However, Atsumu said he would take Kita home first, while Kosaku, Gin, and Aran had something important to do, leaving him with Suna. Osamu could say that the second years’ relationship had become closer.

“So, you wanna get home, or let’s grab some takoyaki on our way home?” Suna asks him as they walk out the school gates.

“Eating takoyaki would be a good way to celebrate since we are part of the first six again.” Osamu agrees.

They both started their steps. A tranquil evening, perhaps. The night sky fully replaces the day. The evening smells like gunpowder if Osamu describes it. It disturbs his nose but not in a bad way. It is starting to get cold but good thing they are in their club jackets and pants. 

Osamu can hear the sound of cars passing and driving away, the rustling of the trees caused by the evening breeze, and the shallow spring cicadas emerging, indicating the second music of spring. He looks up to check if there are stars that could be seen already but it is a little early for that.

“Looking for the stars?” Suna asks while looking at him.

“Not really…” Osamu answers.

“That’s really unexpected…. seeing Kita-san cry.” Suna changes the topic.

“I was surprised as well,” Osamu replies. “Who would’ve thought that he would cry suddenly like that? Atsumu and I thought he was a stoic kind of person. He is really cool.”

“Well, I guess some things are really unexpected.” Suna suggests. “He deserves it. Kita-san deserves to be our captain. Everybody, even the coach, sees him work very hard every club practice.”

“I always admire him, Atsumu as well… both of us. We see him as our older brother like how we see Aran-kun. Plus, Atsumu admires him more, seeing how he looks like a dog wagging its tail while talking to Kita-san.”

Suna laughs at what Osamu said. “You’re right but nothing is funnier than the two of you fighting.”

Osamu grunts. “It is Atsumu’s fault for being an asshole.”

Suna replies with a chuckle and speaks as he catches one sakura petal that is falling. “It is really nice to see falling sakura blossoms in the evening.”

They are currently walking alongside the road where there are sakura trees planted on the side. “Spring is a beautiful season, after all.”

“Why do I like spring so much?”

“Why do you ask- Hey, why do you know?” Osamu tilts his head when he looks at Suna. How does Suna know that he likes spring so much?

“You showed me your sketchbook last time, remember?” Suna raised an eyebrow as he spoke. “I saw a lot of cherry blossoms and anything nature-related to spring in your sketches.

“Oh… yeah. That one.”

“So, why?” Suna asks again.

“Everything.”

Suna is kind of puzzled. “Everything?”

Osamu smiles. “I love everything about spring. The way the snow melts, the birds chirping, the blossoming flowers, the first rain of spring, and of course, the falling sakura blossoms. It is refreshing, it feels peaceful for me. The spring speaks that there is hope, like it saying that there is nothing to be afraid to start on something new because there will be beauty in it.”

“Oh…”

Osamu looks at Suna again. “Also, the smell of spring. It has different smells compared to other seasons.”

“Different smells” Suna is quite baffled.  _ ‘Is he like a dog? Well, he looks like a cute puppy to me.’ _

“I have a sensitive nose… not sensitive that it can cause me sickness. My mom took me to the doctor and it isn’t bad, I can recognize different kinds of smells because I can easily remember them.” Osamu explains.

Suna nodded. “Well, that’s interesting. A hidden ability, huh?”

“It isn’t a secret and I never tried hiding it. I just never talk about it.”

“I see. So, what does spring smell like?” Suna questions and there is a hint of interest in his eyes which Osamu sees.

Osamu lets out a chuckle, “Well, I know it is the beginning of spring because it has a minty smell. Next, it would smell very aromatic and minty when the flowers sprout. When it is in full bloom, then that is the time it has a different kind of aroma that lingers around. The smell is relaxing and somehow, makes me sleepy as well. The thing is during the evening, sometimes spring smells like gunpowder—”

“Gunpower!?” Suna exclaims.

“Yeah, gunpowder.”

“Have you smelled gunpowder before?”

“Our maternal grandfather used to be a soldier. Atsumu and I often stayed with them during summer when we were younger. He pretty much likes to talk about his life. One time, he showed us some bullets because we were curious about it, and when I tried to sniff it, my nose tingled and even sneezed.”

“That’s really amazing.” Suna shows a slightly amazed expression. He found Osamu interesting at first, and he wasn’t wrong about it, as a matter of fact, he is more than interesting.

“Yeah, our grandfather is really cool.”

“No… what I mean is you’re really interesting. It's nice to know something new about you.” Suna says.

“It is not really interesting.” Slightly blushing, Osamu replies.

“Well, for me is it.” Suna insists. “Knowing a lot about you is a great start for our budding friendship.”

Before Osamu can respond. Suna puts his arm above Osamu’s shoulder as he spots the Takoyaki stall which means they can buy their snack. “Ah… we had arrived. Let’s go, Osamu.”

Osamu smiles lightly as he and Suna walk to the stall.

_ ‘Friendship. Guess, I am just a friend for him after all.’ _

_________________________________________________________________________________

The waves beside them danced; but they

Out-did the sparkling waves in glee:

A poet could not but be gay,

In such a jocund company:

I gazed—and gazed—but little thought

What wealth the show to me had brought:

**\- I Wandered Lonely as a Cloud**

**By William Wordsworth**

_________________________________________________________________________________

Lunchtime. The day is in perfect weather seeing the cumulus clouds are like cotton in the sky. It is almost mid-April. Most sakura trees are in bloom. Cherry blossoms scattered all over Hyogo prefecture. A time of the year where cherry blossoms viewing festivals are relevant in Japan.

Osamu and Suna are still in the classroom. Their math class took a little longer since they had a long quiz. Atsumu, Gin, and Kosaku were waiting for them at the rooftop. Sounds cliché but that is where the second years of Inarizaki High Volleyball Club eat their lunches together. And, that’s the place where students never really go because no one really does. They just choose to eat there because there is a lesser crowd so that the five of them can talk freely.

“Yer eating bread again?” Osamu can’t help it. It has been days since he saw Suna just eating any kind of bread that was available in their school cafeteria.

“Can’t help it. No one cooks for me and I am not good at doing it. Besides, I don’t really eat that much and the melon pan is my favorite bread, so I am good.”

“Seriously?” Osamu, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes.” Suna nods.

Osamu sighs. “I actually made ya a bento.”

Suna suddenly stops walking, making Osamu look back at him. “I will eat a bento made by Mr. Popular number two, Osamu? I must be dreaming.”

“Don’t overreact. I made ya out of pity because in the five of us yer the only one who eats bread.” Osamu snaps Suna’s teasing.

Suna lets out a small laugh. “C’mon…. it is a great honor to eat a bento that you made.”

“Here.” Osamu lifted a bento box wrapped in a white handkerchief coming from his bag.

Suna is bewildered and can't help but smile widely. He may act calm but deep inside; he is already screaming. He never thought that Osamu would make him a bento. A reason why he said he was dreaming. If this isn’t happiness, why is his heart beating so loud that is currently shaking his system?

_ ‘Miya Osamu, you’re making me fall in love with you more.’ _ But Suna can’t say that out loud, not in front of Osamu.

“Aren’t ya popular as well?”, Osamu mumbles as he continues to walk, just to hide the blush on his face. “Hurry up, Suna. The others are waiting.”

Arriving at the rooftop, Gin and Kosuke greet them while Atsumu just looks at them.  _ ‘Seems like the idiot can’t wait.’ _ thinkst Osamu after seeing Atsumu already digging in his bento.

“What’s taking ya guys so long? I’m hungry so I ate first.”

“Don’t talk when yer eating, idiot.” Osamu scolds his twin but what he receives is an eye roll. Atsumu continued to eat and the two of them sat on the floor as the rest. All of them start to eat their lunches after saying ‘Itadakimasu’.

“We had a long quiz during the math subject and Nagito-sensei let us out a little late.” Suna tells the other three.

“Math is really hard. I can’t understand anything even if I try to listen carefully to Nagito-sensei.” Gin says.

“Nah. Yer just dumb, Gin.” Kosaku teases Gin after he speaks.

“Huh? What if I kick ya, Kosaku?” Gin warns and Kosaku just laughs at Gin to pout more.

“I agree with Gin, also, Nagito-sensei’s class is boring.” Atsumu says before taking in an octopus-shaped sausage.

Osamu is busy munching the food in his bento before realizing that the three went silent when they saw Suna having a bento as well.

“What?” Suna asks when he noticed the stare that he is getting from Atsumu, Gin, and Kosaku, looking back and forth from bento to him.

“When did ya learn how to make one?” Atsumu asks.

“I was about to ask that ‘cause I never saw Suna having his own bento when we were still classmates.” Kosaku says when eating an egg roll.

“From a fangirl? From a girl isn’t it?” Gin speculates.

Suna looks at Osamu and the latter guesses if the former could tell them. Osamu nods.

Atsumu, narrowing his eyes, notices Suna’s gesture and asks, “What was that?”

But the two ignore the question and Suna proceeds to talk, “Osamu made this for me. I am surprised as well.”

“WHAT?!” The three yell in unison but Atsumu becomes hysterical than the two.

“What do you mean ‘Samu made ya a bento?”

“He did.” Suna responds and looks to the other two who are still stunned.

“So, yer telling me? This stupid brother of mine—”

“Shut up, ‘Tsumu.” Osamu growls.

“No, ya shut up.” Shushing Osamu, Atsumu continues, “Again, this stupid brother of mine made ya a bento without even requesting it, meanwhile I, his twin brother, had to beg on my knees just for him to make me some?”

“I guess?” Suna replies.

“WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! ‘SAMUUUU, THIS IS UNFAIR! THIS IS UNFAIR!” Atsumu throws tantrums as if he is a baby.

“That’s… how?” Gin asks with a frowning face,

“This is weird but…. How did the two of ya get close?” Kosaku questions.

“We’re classmates, Kosaku. Of course, we vibe right away.” Said Osamu.

Atsumu, on the other hand, feels that something is wrong but he knows since he is Suna’s sidekick and supports him for Osamu.

“No! The real question here is, are the two of ya in a relationship?!” Atsumu exclaims suddenly that both Osamu and Suna choke on their food.

Osamu grabs his water and drinks it before speaking, “Idiot! What made ya say that? Of course not!”

Suna is drinking water as well when Osamu glances at him. Osamu continues to eat.

“Hello? I demand an explanation?” Osamu doesn’t know if Atsumu really wants to know something from them when there is really nothing.

“How about us, Osamu? Make us a bento as well.” Gin speaks again but this time as if he was a child pleading for candy.

“Osamu-sama,” Kosaku starts to talk, same as Gin pleading if he can have a bento as well,” I know we’re best buds. So, give us one bento as well.”

Osamu rolled his eyes and said no. Yet, the three continued to nag until Osamu finally said yes. Suna, meanwhile, is focusing on eating Osamu’s bento. He doesn’t want to disturb anyone. He can’t help but smile lightly while eating. The food is really delicious and he knows Osamu made it with love for him. Suna is more than happy to realize that. It's funny to him how Atsumu does good in his acting as if he didn’t have any involvement about how he and Osamu got closer even if it was just a small amount of time.

“Oh, by the way, Kita-san planned to go to Shukugawa Park. It is not late to have our own hanami, right? The cherry blossoms are still in peak bloom. He asked if all of ya want to come with us this weekend?” Atsumu says and follows by a mumble, “It is supposed to be a date but Kita-san suggested it is fun if everyone will come. Tch.”

Gin and Kosaku laugh at him. While Suna smiles and Osamu throws a smug at him which makes Atsumu even more annoyed. “Shut yer trap, all of ya!”

It was yesterday when Kita and Atsumu revealed their relationship to them while they were going home. The volleyball club members, however, already knew because it was too obvious, every time they are having a game or not, Atsumu doesn’t fail to flirt with Kita.

“You asked him, didn’t you?” asks Suna.

“Yes, and he followed that everyone should come to celebrate.” answers Atsumu.

“The third years will come, I don’t know about the first years, and I am pretty sure that all of us here will come.” Atsumu adds..

“That’s a plan then, count me in.” Says Gin.

“Me too.” Followed by Kosaku.

“’Samu would come, this pig won’t like to miss out the food in the festival.” Atsumu teases his twin but he receives a glare instead.

“Suna, ya will come. Right?” Atsumu asks, looking at Suna’s direction.

“Of course.” Suna answers.

Atsumu scratches his head. “Gah… I was hoping ya all won’t come.”

“We agreed to come just to ruin yer date with Kita-san.” Gin says while smirking. As laughter covers the place and Atsumu’s tantrum.

Suna feels happy. For the first time, there are people who make him feel that he was really accepted. Having that feeling in him as he lowers his head, he  smiles and Osamu is the only one who notices it.

It was different from his usual smile. The other three didn’t see that because Gin and Kosaku were busy teasing Atsumu. Osamu wishes he can see that again, but by that time, he is the reason for that smile to appear.

Lunchtime is almost over. The five decide to get back to their classroom ten minutes before afternoon classes will start. Osamu and Suna are on their way back to their classroom, when Suna thinks of something.

“Osamu.” Suna responds to the person walking next to him.

“Hm?” Osamu responds.

“Want to skip class for the whole afternoon?”

“What?”

_________________________________________________________________________________

**The Third Movement: Merry Playmates**

_________________________________________________________________________________

It is the first time that Osamu skips class. He doesn’t know why he immediately agreed. He isn’t an honor student but he never skipped class. Suna and him are currently at the back of the school, planning to climb over a wall that separates the school from outside. They can’t pass the school main gate since there is a security guard there and if you get out of school, you need to show a teacher slip.

“Suna, are ya sure about this?” Osamu asks.

“We are already here.”

“What if somebody will catch us here?” Suna notices how Osamu is still skeptical about whether to skip class or not.

“Calm down, Osamu. Is it not that you’re an honor student or something?”

“Well, I am not but my mom’s gonna kill me if she will know I did this.” Says Osamu.

“Your mom won’t know, ‘sides, I did this a lot of times last year, no one caught me. This place is the very backside of the school, no one will notice you climbing over a wall.” Suna reassures. “We'll just come back if it is time for club activity.”

“You probably also did this when you were a middle schooler?”

“Yep.” Suna’s answer comes immediately. “Now, let’s keep going.”

“Hold this. Throw this and your bag to me later when I am on the other side.” Says Suna as he offers his school bag to Osamu.

Suna starts to climb a tree near the wall but before he can climb further, he asks Osamu if he can climb the tree and Osamu says yes. Miya twins used to climb trees together, more likely race to climb above a tree, yet they never used that skill to skip school.

The two succeed in escaping school. They are currently walking alongside the road to walk further away from the school and Osamu is still confused where they will go. He is just following Suna.

“So, where are we going?”

“Yer asking me? Seriously?” Osamu asks sarcastically. “I don’t even have any idea. I am just following ya.”

“Let’s go to an arcade then.” Suna grabs Osamu’s hand and both of them begin to run. “We have nothing to lose. We need to get back before club activities will start at 4 PM, you don’t want Coach and Kita-san to scold us, right?”

Osamu agrees with just a nod. He can’t talk since his heartbeat is beating uncontrollably. He doesn’t know if Suna saw the blush on his face. Inside Osamu’s mind, he could only think of these words.

_ ‘Why would ya hold someone’s hand all of a sudden? Suna, yer making me crazy.’ _

It is a new kind of fun that Osamu is experiencing. However, the main thing is, his mind can’t think properly, since Suna has been holding his hand ever since they had arrived at the arcade and they bought some tokens to play.

“What do you want to play first?” Suna looks at him.

“I-I don’t know… claw machine maybe?” Osamu answers.

“Okay, let’s go.”

Osamu doesn’t know if Suna noticed how he is holding his breath if he squeezes his hand as they walk. They walked past fighting, pinball, and video arcade games. Osamu is actually worried that they might get kicked out of the place since it is still school hours. After arriving, Osamu’s eyes go straight to a small claw machine.

“Keychains.” Osamu mutters.

“Hm?” Suna looks back at him. “You said something.”

“Let’s go to that claw machine. It has keychains.” Osamu points at the small claw machine.

They walk to the small claw machine and Sauna sweat falls.  _ ‘Ah… I see why he wanted this smaller claw machine more than those big ones…. It is a claw machine for food keychains.’  _ Suna looks to Osamu next to him and he sees it because he has a childlike expression.

“You really tease it, huh?” Suna teases,

Osamu clears his throat, blushing lightly. “N-not really…”

“Okay, let’s get some.” Suna declares. Suna lets go of Osamu’s hand, a part of his mind relieved that he can finally breathe properly but the other part wants him to hold that hand.

Turns out the claw machine has matching keychains as prizes. Osamu didn’t notice it at first. Suna actually failed five times just to get one pair.

“Suna, ya suck.” Osamu teases him.

“Can you at least say thank you ‘cause I got one?” Suna pouts as he hands the keychain after unclasping it from the other pair.

“Matching onigiris?” Asks Osamu and as if his eyes were glinting in excitement.

“Yeah, I failed five times just to get that matching keychains and it seems like it’s the only pair left.” remarks Suna as he gives the keychains to Osamu.

“I see.” Osamu is dumbfounded. “Thank ya.”

The keychains are identical, both have a smiling cute face and each has a half of heart attached that if put together forms a complete heart. There was a rectangle part under the cute rice balls saying, ‘I ONIGIRI YOU’ which makes Osamu chuckle.

“What’s funny?” Tilting his head, Suna asks Osamu.

“Look what it says, I ONIGIRI YOU.”

Suna can’t help but laugh as well, “That’s really lame.”

“I know.”

Suna then asks, “Aren’t you going to give me the other one?”

“Here.” Osamu gives the other keychain to Suna. “A symbolism of friendship?”

Hearing those words, Suna wants to disagree but he needs to take this slow. “Well, it is.”

_ ‘I would prefer it if it is the symbolism of our love, actually, but that’s very lame as well.’ _

Suna took a deep breath and spoke, “So, how about some arcade fighting games?”

“Sure, the loser will buy the winner an ice cream.” Osamu suggests.

Suna smirks. “Deal.”

The time is 3:45 in the afternoon. Suna and Osamu find themselves walking at the side of Mokugawa River each eating a popsicle ice cream bought by Osamu, the loser of the game.

The sound of the vehicles traveling along the road, seabirds flying around the river creating sounds signaling their domain, the soft murmuring sound of the wind crashing to the trees makes a piece of background music for the two. The third music of spring.

“Ya didn’t show mercy.” Osamu pouts.

“I did go easy on you, you just suck at playing.” Suna pokes fun at Osamu and he glares as a response making Suna laugh at him.

Osamu remembers how he was awkward to Suna during their first years but lately, they can be seen hanging out together in just a short period of time when they became classmates. Did fate bring them together? That is such a silly thought for Osamu.

“Say, Suna…” Osamu tries to break the silence.

“Hm?” Suna hums softly.

“Why did ya choose to accept the scout scholarship from our school?” The question that’s been running through Osamu’s mind ever since he saw Suna. Osamu feels there is a reason behind those dead eyes that he saw during their introductions as last years. The first time Osamu laid his eyes on those green eyes.

“Why are you curious?” Suna, as he smirks, looks at Osamu causing the other to blush slightly.

“Just answer will ya?!”

Suna chuckles. “Okay.. Okay..”

A brief wave of silence passes before Suna speaks, “I love volleyball. People tell me that I was born for volleyball, they admire my skills.”

Osamu stays silent eating his ice cream and listens to what Suna says.

“But then, because of that talent, some of your teammates would hate you. Jealousy? I don’t know. When I entered middle school, I was the only first-year that entered the first six of the volleyball team. The other first-years never liked that, the second years never cared, as with the third years because they viewed it unfair.”

Osamu’s face shows a disgusted expression.” What the fuck?”

‘’I know, it’s so silly, right?” Suna sighs and continues. “I felt excluded but I tried my best until my last year in middle school. The new players respected me, though. But somehow, when you are in that atmosphere, you’ll start to hate the thing that you love the most and it sucks.”

“Yer teammates in the same year as ya still hated you?” Osamu questions.

“Yes, because they thought that the coach favored me the most.”

_ ‘No wonder his eyes were uninterested.’ _

“When the coach told me that I got volleyball scout scholarship offers, I informed my parents and they were happy, but not for me. I want to quit. I am not happy anymore.” 

Suna lowers his head. 

“But then, I thought, what if I leave this place? Volleyball is one of the things I love the most, why would I quit? So, I accepted the scout scholarship offer by Inarizaki Academy knowing that it is a powerhouse and the jersey is black, I love that color.”

Osamu chuckles. “Then, we should thank the jersey color.”

Suna smiles a little. “I never regretted my decision. The thing that I love, that I also used to hate, became fun again. I said to myself, probably because I met a team that is right for me. A place that made me feel that I really belong.”

“That’s nice to know.” Osamu smiles at him. “Thank you for answering my question, Suna.”

Osamu feels that the gap between him and Suna is gradually disappearing. He feels happy that Suna opened up to him about his past. He thinks he has taken a great step to enter Suna’s life.

Suna is awestruck by Osamu’s smile, thinking if he could say it, those words were really what he wanted to say. “Also…” He pauses for a moment.

Osamu takes the last bite of his ice cream and licks the stick. “Also?”

“Also—”

“Ah!” Osamu exclaims that it cuts short Suna’s sentence. “I got a free one.”

Osamu shows the ice cream stick to Suna which says ‘winner’ on it. Turns out the ice cream that they were eating are those gacha type ice creams, usually sold in convenience stores. If you’re lucky, then you can get free ice cream. If not, then better luck next time.

“Let’s go.” Osamu grabs Suna’s hand to go to the nearest convenience store to get the free ice cream. “I want to eat another one.”

But before they can walk further, Osamu turns around saying,” Oh, sorry. Do ya have anything to say?”

“Nevermind that.” Suna continues to walk, squeezing Osamu’s hand. “Let’s go… I wanna eat another ice cream with you but I’m going to buy another one since I got ‘better luck next time’.”

Osamu giggles. “Loser.”

Suna gulps. Did he just hear Osamu’s giggle? That’s unfair! He feels his cheeks are burning running to his neck.

“Whatever..” He walks past Osamu wishing the latter didn’t see his face looking like a tomato.

_ ‘That was really cute…. He is really cute. Fuck!’ _

“Suna?”

“Walk faster, it’s getting late.”

“Wait, are ya mad?” Osamu asks.

“No, I am not. It’s just..” Suna pauses.

“Just?”

Suna can’t say that he finds his giggle cute. It’s embarrassing.

“Nothing. Let’s get the ice cream and go home.”

“Okay.” Osamu nods.

Suna guesses, it is not yet time to confess his feelings.

_ ‘Not yet, not now, but soon, I’m going to tell you this feeling that I have for you, Osamu.’ _

_________________________________________________________________________________

For oft, when on my couch I lie

In vacant or in pensive mood,

They flash upon that inward eye

Which is the bliss of solitude;

And then my heart with pleasure fills,

And dances with the daffodils.

**\- I Wandered Lonely as a Cloud**

**By William Wordsworth**

_________________________________________________________________________________

If Osamu could choose whether to come or not to the planned activity, he would choose “not”. Two reasons why he doesn’t like crowded places that much and he prefers to be at home eating and cooking whatever he comes up with his mind.

However, there are also two reasons why he should come. It is by their team captain’s request for all of them to come to see the cherry blossom viewing festivals and Suna will be there.

“Hurry up, ‘Samu!”

“Calm yer ass down for a second, will ya?!”

The twins can be seen walking through the entrance of the train station bringing a cooler box with them, containing food that they will eat later. Well, it is Osamu who’s carrying it since Atsumu won’t carry it because it is very unfashionable. Atsumu is wearing a red shirt inside a brown unbuttoned trench coat, blue denim pants, and brown Timberland shoes, which made Osamu questions if his twin is okay, spring is still cold but not cold as winter, and his twin looks coated as if snow is still around.

_ ‘Fashionable, my ass.’ _

In contrast to him wearing a simple gray long sleeve, black skinny jeans, black rubber shoes, and also, wearing a black cap.

The train station is their meeting place going to Shukugawa Park, a 25-minute train ride from Amagasaki.

“The hell, ya suggested to Kita-san to have a date in Shukugawa Park?” Osamu asks in an annoyed tone.

“I want a refreshing ambiance for me to flirt with Kita-san.” Atsumu says as if he is really confident that it is a good place for dates.

Osamu scrunches his nose as a reply that he was disagreeing. “Huh?”

Yet, Atsumu ignores his reaction. “Ah, I saw Kita-san!”

Atsumu hurriedly goes to Kita’s location and Osamu follows.

“Kita-san!” Atsumu enthusiastically greets Kita who is wearing a white sweater, black pants, a black bucket hat, and a backpack.

“Atsumu, Osamu.” Kita responds with a small smile formed on his lips.

“Kita-san.” Osamu greets.

“Where are the others?” Atsumu asks as he puts his arm around Kita’s shoulder and the latter lets him.

“Aran can’t come. Omimi and Akagi had things to do. I don’t know about the other second-years.” Says Kita.

“What? I thought they said yes.” Atsumu complains but then small a smirk forms on his lips. “Well, that’s okay. It would be great if I am with ya alone. 'Samu can go home— I’m just kidding.”

Atsumu was stopped midway through his sentence by Kita’s stare. Even Osamu who was just looking at the two, had a chill down his spine. Even though Kita has a small stature, he can still intimidate someone.

_ ‘Scary’ _ Osamu thinks. He wants to hit Atsumu so badly but he can’t because Kita is around.

A few minutes later, Gin’s voice echoes, calling them and the three turn around. Gin is with Kosaku and….

“Suna.” Osamu mutters unknowingly but Kita and Atsumu hear it and look at each other, thinking something is up.

Suna is wearing a black turtleneck, gray skinny jeans matching with black combat boots, and also wearing a silver double dog tag around his neck. It was very simple but you could assume that he was a model. Osamu can’t help but stare at the person coming towards them. _Is this how people in Aichi would wear casual outfits?_

“Hey… ‘Samu.”

Osamu isn’t able to hear that Atsumu is calling him because he is still awestruck by Suna.

“’Samu…. Earth to ‘Samu.” Atsumu calls him again and he blinks, realizing that he is staring intently

“What the heck, ‘Tsumu?”

“Yer staring too much.”

“Staring at what?”

But instead of a reply, Atsumu gives him an amused face and Kita beside him chuckles..

“What are you guys…”

Osamu is about to ask the two but Gin suddenly speaks signifying that the other three have already reached where they are.

“Hey, where are the others?” Gin asks.

“Aran-kun, Omimi-san, and Akagi-san couldn’t come because they had some businesses to do.”

“Aw man, that sucks. Oh well, we can still go.” Says Kosaku carrying a plastic bag containing some junk food.

“Let’s go, I really want to see the cherry blossoms.” Atsumu starts walking while holding Kita’s hand and the latter just lets him.

“Oh yeah? Or you just want to flirt with Kita-san?” Kosaku points at Atsumu and exposes him.

“Shut yer trap, Kosaku!”

Osamu avoids looking at Suna. He doesn’t know, he just feels awkward after seeing how good-looking Suna is in his casual clothes, he can’t stop thinking about it now.

“Osamu..” Suna calls out as he goes in front of him.

_ ‘Fuck’ _

“H-Hi.” Osamu stutters as he strokes his neck with his hand and avoids looking at Suna.

“Are you oka—”

Suna is about to ask Osamu only to be distracted by Atsumu’s voice. “Suna, ‘Samu, get yer asses moving.”

Osamu hurriedly walks toward his twin trying to leave Suna, shunning him.

“Shut up.” Osamu replying to his twin, glaring at him. He did that just to hide and suppress his internal screaming.

Why is he avoiding Suna just because his heart is beating so fast?

Suna, who is following Osamu, is wondering if he did something wrong and it seems Osamu is avoiding him. He decides that he will just ask later.

Yet, during their travel to their destination, Suna is trying to catch Osamu's gaze only for the latter to avoid it. Suna even offers to carry the cooler he was carrying, but Osamu said he was fine. The trip went without them talking.

_________________________________________________________________________________

**The Fourth Movement: Spring in Full Bloom**

_________________________________________________________________________________

The park is almost covered with cherry blossom petals as if it was a pink road leading to some fantasy. The trees are still in peak bloom which is strange because usually the flowers are all fallen from the trees. Maybe nature was being nice to people that they extended to see a beautiful sight.

Shukugawa Park is a verdant park having approximately 1,700 sakura trees lining the side of a small river located in Nishinomiya. It provided a pleasing sight to one’s eye and no wonder it was chosen as one of the best spots for cherry blossom-viewing or Hanami in Japan.

Good thing is that Amagasaki and Nishinomiya are neighbors so the group was able to go there. Speaking of the group, Gin had brought a picnic blanket and lay it out underneath a sakura tree in a place where few people could be seen. They actually planned to have a picnic there, knowing they brought some food with them.

The place doesn’t have much of a crowd yet there are still stalls selling food and drinks not far away from them. Probably, because cherry blossom-viewing festivals were done last week and the cherry blossoms that are currently blossoming are left to those people who weren't able to come.

“Kita-san! Let’s go there.” Atsumu beams and points to the stepping stones that are below, connecting the sides of the river. “Let’s take a picture there.”

Kita nods. “Sure.”

“We will come with ya. ” Gin adds grabbing Kosaku’s arm.

“I’ll stay here- aw! What was that for?” Kosaku being smacked by Gin and signaling something. “Oh… yeah, I’ll go with ya, guys.”

Osamu is busy preparing the food out of the cooler they brought. Since Atsumu instigated the plan, they decided to buy and prepare foods usually eaten during Hanami festivals such as hanami dango, cherry blossom cookies, pudding, can’t forget about the cherry blossom rice balls, and a box of sushi. It was food, so Osamu agreed with the plan but they didn’t agree on carrying the cooler. Well, Kita was helping him out but stupid Atsumu asks something.

“I’ll go with ya guys as well—"

Atsumu speaks before Osamu can finish his words, “Yer still preparing the food plus Suna bought some drinks so wait for him. Don’t leave.”

Before Osamu could speak up, the four start to walk off to the stepping stones. The three are like children with an adult keeping an eye on them, as if it is their first time seeing one, while Kita is just smiling at the scene. Osamu noticed how Kita smiled frequently lately when Atsumu was around. It is so obvious they are so in love.

“Oh… they left us.” Osamu is startled when a familiar voice echoes in the place. It is Suna.

Osamu nods and continues to take food out of their cooler, also placing the chips in the middle so he can dig in. Suna, on the other hand, sits across Osamu and puts the canned drinks beside him.

Silence envelopes the two. Suna is busy playing with his cellphone while Osamu, after taking out and putting the prepared food on the blanket, takes out his sketchpad and starts drawing.

Suna sighs,“Okay. That's enough. I am annoyed now.” Suna turns off his phone and puts it inside his pockets, grabbing Osamu’s sketchpad away from him.

“What the?” Osamu looks at Suna. After meeting those eyes again, he feels something close to relief inside of him. Why did he miss those green eyes? Why is Suna so pretty and making him fall in love more?”

“Finally, you meet my gaze.” Says Suna. “Why are you ignoring me?”

“I am not ignoring ya—”

“No, you are ignoring me. Why?” Suna insists.

“I am not. Please give me back my sketchbook.”

“Are you mad at me?” Suna’s voice contains a hint of sadness that Osamu can identify.

Osamu doesn’t know what to say. It was a misunderstanding. He can’t face, talk, nor look at Suna because he is unable to refrain himself from being awestruck with him and that might put him in awkward situations.

“I am not mad.” Osamu answers.

“Then, why are you ignoring me?” Suna repeats his question.

“I-I… Fine!” Osamu takes a deep breath before exhaling, blushing slightly. “I can’t look at ya because...”

“Because?” Suna is tilting his head slightly, looking at the person in front of him.

“B-because, I-I find ya really p-pretty today.” Cheeks are turning red; Osamu is unable to see Suna’s expression because he is looking away.

“Osamu… I like you.”

Deafening. Osamu is deafened by the words that he is unable to hear the loud rustling sound of the trees caused by the wind and the sound of people around them. It feels like time stopped and everything went silent.

He looks up, his eyes wide after hearing the confession. He sees Suna’s face having the expression that he wanted to see again. Smiling faintly and looking gently at him.

“Huh?” Osamu doesn’t notice what he replied.

“Miya Osamu, I like you. I like you very much.”

“Wait… Why? When?” Osamu knows how red his face is and his mind can’t function yet.

“I just confessed to you then you’re gonna ask me why and when?” Suna jokingly complains.

“I---”

“I’ve liked you ever since I saw you looking at me with such gentle eyes while I was introducing myself on the first day of our club activity during our first-year.” Suna confesses. “That was the first time that I felt I was accepted.”

Osamu remains silent and was taken aback by the situation.

“I was really thankful that we became classmates and that I was able to get closer to you— to know you further. “ Suna continues. “I really like you, Osamu.”

Osamu stares at him.

“So, how about you? What’s the reaction to my confession?” Suna moves nearer to Osamu so that he is able to lessen the distance between them.

Osamu grabs the sketchbook from Suna’s hand and flips through the pages. He gives it to Suna and a page displays a portrait of Suna surrounded by cherry blossoms that he drew a couple of days ago, wearing that gentle expression.

Suna’s eyes widen. “I didn’t mention it before but I only draw the things I find valuable, the things that I love, and the things that I find pretty.”

Suna with a blush on his face chuckles and can’t help but be amazed by his portrait. Osamu is so talented. He likes this person so much. He wants to give the world to him.

“I- I also like ya, Sunarin.”

“I know.” Suna smirks.

“Err.. How?” Frowning, Osamu asks.

“I once caught you staring at me and I always feel that your stares are digging into my back.”

The once blushing face turns into a tomato face. “What the fuck?”

Suna laughs, “Don’t worry. That made me like you even more. I had never been so happy knowing that the person that I like only has eyes for me.”

“I-I hate ya.” Osamu pouts.

Suna smirked. “No, you don’t.” 

Cupping Osamu’s face, Suna moves forward and stares at the grey eyes that are gazing back at him, “Osamu, please be my boyfriend.”

Osamu feels that he is being hypnotized when he nods in agreement, “Yes.”

He feels Suna’s warm, soft lips crashing into his, making his stomach flutter as if there were butterflies in it. Their witnesses are the sakura trees, the falling flowers. the flowing river, the trees, and the wind. They both let go and found themselves in each other’s eyes again.

“So, we have two couples in our volleyball club now?”

Suna and Osamu are taken aback when they hear Kosaku’s voice and when they look at them, they see Atsumu, Kita, and Gin with their jaws dropped.

“W-what did we just see? Why did ya two kiss? What the hell?” Atsumu is being hysterical as usual.

“Shut up, Atsumu, as if you have no involvement here.” Says Suna, emotionless.

“Involvement?” Osamu can’t help but ask.

“He was helping me to get close to you.” Suna reveals.

Osamu is shocked to hear about the sudden revelation. He wants to smack his twin but he can’t help but to say thank you to Atsumu. Of course, he won’t say that right now.

“I-it’s not l-like that.” Atsumu, stumbles over his words and doesn’t know what to say. “I just did that because both of ya like each other but then can’t confess. Ya know how irritating—”

“Cut it out, Atsumu.” Kita stops Atsumu and the latter follows right away, sweating profusely.

“Congratulations, Osamu and Suna. Please take care of each other properly.” Hearing Kita’s words are as though they were blessed by a god. “I guess this is a celebration?” asks Gin.

“Alright, I’ll eat.” Kosaku excitedly sits on the picnic blanket and starts munching. He is followed by the other three. Atsumu and Gin keep questioning them and they answer every question enthusiastically.

Spring is a restart of life. The cherry blossoms are still falling, blooming with the fragrance that lingers the area. Osamu had never thought that his beautiful restart would be Suna. A symphony that only Miya Osamu hears but today, it is different. The final act of the music of spring. The calm sound of the spring turns into something of a harmony composed of different sounds that coincide in his heart that he shares with Suna. He is not hearing it alone anymore, Suna is there willing to listen with him.

Who knows what will happen in the future for them? No one really knows, even them. Their feelings finally resonated together. Nothing is more important for Suna and Osamu, currently just intertwining their hands is enough.

They are both each other's symphony, and their love story begins in spring. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading 'til the end. to be honest, i didn't expect that this fic would reach 13k words but i guess that's an accomplishment for me since this my first ever fic. 
> 
> this fic is inspired by Robert Schumann: Symphony No. 1; The Spring Symphony which has four movements. i made the old names of the four movements as the sections of this fic. i also added Wordsworth's poem: I Wandered Lonely as a Cloud to add a spring vibe since the poem talks about spring which is good for Osamu's POV or Suna as well. 
> 
> if u are wondering what "napoleones" are, it is actually a local pastry in my place inspired by napoleons or mille-feuille from France. it is my favorite sweet/pastry and i just want to put it in the fic. 
> 
> i'm [@osamufy](https://twitter.com/osamufy) on twitter! again, thank you so much for reading this fic and i hope u enjoyed it! see you in my next one! <3


End file.
